The New Student
by AsunaKiritoYuiLove
Summary: There's a new student in class, Ivan Braginski. The entire class likes him but he gets along best with Gilbert. The two become friends but is it really no more than that? What will happen as they further become involved with each other? (Ok, I suck at summaries, but hope y'all like it. Rated M for future chapters )
1. The New Student

**A/N: Yush, this is my second fic and I'm already quite happy about it~ My mind had been taken over by all of the RusPru I've been reading so I got inspired and started writing this~ I don't have everything planned out yet but I never do, it comes when it does XD Hope you'll all enjoy it~**

**Btw: I unfortunately do not own hetalia and you lovelies will have to wait for the next chapter for some of the sexy times~ ^^ **

**Meanwhile please review! :3**

* * *

The awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt walked down the busy main street as he walked home from school. He didn't like this road but even less did he like having to hide because of his appearance.

He wore his black school uniform with the first button loose, god how he hated those things, and his bag over his shoulder. But it was not his his clothes that made him stand out as much as he did. It was because of his appearance: he had silver hair, a pale skin and most of all bright crimson eyes.

The germanic boy was quite popular at school but not for the reasons he would like. He wasn't popular because of his self proclaimed awesomeness but because somehow a lot of people were afraid of him. Somehow they seemed to find him intimidating and even in elementary school he'd been bullied. Therefor he'd gotten stronger, for the sole purpose of defending himself. Now even the toughest delinquents of the school would try to avoid him...

He sighed as he ignored the constant glances of people who looked back at him as he walked past them. He refused to let such un-awesome people drag down someone as awesome as himself. He wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings as his mind drifted back to an unusual occurrence in class that morning. It had been announced that a new boy would be joining their class then next day even though it was quite odd to have transfers so late in the semester. Well, it wasn't like he cared about it anyways... It was just another person who could ridicule him for his appearance and his attitude.

His younger brother, Ludwig, was in a grade below his but seemed much more mature that Gilbert was. Everyone always treated him with respect. Gilbert was happy for his brother but still hated the fact that the rest of the school was completely unable to treat him normally, with two exceptions: his best friends Francis and Antonio.

Unfortunately the two were unable to go with him this afternoon, both claiming to be busy. "Vhat could be more important zhan she awesome me?" He mumbled under his breath as he found himself in front of his house where he lived with his brother. He took the keys out of his pocket and opened the door before throwing his bag to the side as he walked in. He easily fell into his usual routine after school: Grabbing something to eat and drink and sit down on the sofa to watch some tv and relax from yet another annoying and tiring day. Though today he didn't have as much time to rest as he would have liked. "Verdammte tests... I suck at geography..." He said in an annoyed tone as he drained the last bit of his drink and got up, grabbing his bag and sitting at the kitchen table, trying to get something done.

Time passed quickly as his brother came home from football practice and barely greeted his brother, a shower being his first priority at the moment. Gil had almost dozed off to sleep at the gentle sound of the drizzling water but was brought back to reality as the shower was turned off and his brother came down not too long after. "You should at least _try _to study..." He said with a sigh as he gazed over the books on the table. "I _have_ been studying, don't judge me like zhat, West!" He pouted slightly, annoyed at the little confidence his brother seemed to have in him. "Well, your grades tell me otherwise so get back to work, I'll make dinner..." "Ja, ja..." He mumbled soft curses under his breath as he tried to focus at the blur of letters in front of him...

There was a soft ticking sound coming from the window and when he looked up he saw a little ball of yellow fur floating there. "Gilbird! So there you are~!" Gilbert said happily as he opened the window, letting his pet and best buddy of all times in. Gilbird chirped energetically as he hopped from Gilbert's hand to his arm and eventually onto his head, nesting himself there comfortably.

Gilbert tried to study some more but gave up after a while as the scent of bratwurst filled the room. He grinned widely as Ludwig prepared his favourite meal.

Finally dinner was served and Gilbert quickly helped Ludwig to set the table. He glanced up, it always amused him to go poking in his brother's affairs while eating, it was the only time they really talked anymore... Ah yes, he was all grown up now~

"So Luddy…" He loved teasing him with that nickname as Ludwig really couldn't stand it. "What is it now...?" He asked in an irritated tone as he knew what was to follow… It was always around this time that Gilbert would go poking his nose into his love life... Again... "Vell, zhe awesome me vas just wondering how zhat little Italian of yours ist doing, vhat's his name again?" "Feliciano is doing just fine." He answered shortly, having a bad feeling about where his brother was going. Yes, the Italian seemed to have at least some kind of feelings for him as he clinged to Ludwig all day at school but Ludwig himself wasn't sure of what he felt for the boy yet though... He did know that if anything were to ever happen to him... He just wouldn't allow it.

Gilbert could easily see the emotions playing on Ludwig's face but ignored it for the time being, the sight quite amusing him. "You seem kind of protective over him bruder, vhat happened~?" He grinned, knowing that he had been able to mimic Francis playing around with Arthur quite successfully as the other would purr out the words and play with the other's mind easily. It worked as Ludwig's words got stuck in his throat like he had trouble speaking. "N-Nothing happened, it's none of your business anyway." He said quickly, confirming Gilbert's guess. "Right." He finished his food and put his plate in the sink before going off to his room. "Guten nacht, bruder." He said as he glanced back to his brother with a soft smile before disappearing into the corridor, hurrying up the stairs to his room. He quickly opened the window and gazed down to find his two best friends already waiting for him. "Took you long enough…" Francis mumbled as he looked up, grinning. Antonio waved energetically at him. "So, whose place zhis time?" Gilbert asked them as he leaned out a bit. "Mine!" Antonio answered happily before turning around. "Try and catch me~!" He started running and the other two yelled after him while Gilbert jumped out the window, hurrying after Antonio and Francis who had already left without him.

He easily caught up with them and they were all just laughing and having fun as they reached Antonio's house. They climbed in though the window as usual and got the night started with lots of snacks, different drinks and their favourite: a gamecube.

The evening passed quickly and it was already long past midnight when they finally took part in the last round. "Zhe awesome me vont lose from du!" Gilbert said as he let his fingers race over the controller, not wanting to lose the last game. "Are you sure~?" Francis purred as he moved at the same speed, also determined not to lose. He refused to let himself be distracted by the obviously flirtatious tone in Francis' voice. "Ja." He tried his best and was matched with Francis the entire time but ended up losing by one point. "You were saying, mon chèr~?" Francis purred as he scooted closer, leaving the controller on the floor next to him. "Verdammt..." Gilbert mumbled as he shoved away from the frenchman. "Lucky shot..." He was about to say more but he heard his phone ring. "Ja, vhat?" He answered his phone in an annoyed tone. "Ja, ja... Gott you're not mein mutti you know..." He sighed. "I get it! Jeez, I'll be back soon." He hung up with a frustrated sigh. "I'll get my rematch..." He said with a glance to a pouting Francis. Naturally the blonde had hoped to get his next match that same evening but that would have to wait until saturday… "Next time is at my place, remember~?" Francis grinned. "Ja, ja... I know." He grunted softly, knowing he'd end up being pulled into a bet this time. He couldn't escape it for ever... "Ve'll talk zhe rest out at school before mein bruder kills me..." He quickly left, grabbing a can of beer along with him before hurrying off into the night. He climbed back into his room and sat down on the bed just in time to have Ludwig check on him again. "Ever heard of knocking, bruder?" He said sarcastically before lying back onto the bed. "Where do you always go in the weekend? Its always either friday, saturday or sunday that you disappear and it's weird…" "Vhat do you care?" "Can't I?" Gilbert sighed. "I just go over to Francis and Antonio, not that it's any of _your_ business..." He admitted finally. They'd been sneaking out every weekend for the last few months. Friday to Antonio, saturday to Francis and sunday to his place. He thought back to the inevitable bet. "I might end up staying over next weekend so don't expect me on sunday, ja?" He said softly. Ludwig looked back at him as he was just about to leave the room. He took a moment to register his words but then he saw his brother's expression. "Going to lose another bet?" He grinned, finding it quite amusing that Gilbert knew beforehand that he was going to lose. "I'm just warning you in case. Of course I'm not going to lose! Zhe awesome me never loses!" He laughed his typical 'Kesesese' laugh as Ludwig left the room. "Very well, I won't expect you then." He said calmly, knowing that he was going to lose anyway. Gil never had been good with bets and he tried to avoid them at all times and seeing as he was so uncomfortable with it, he'd probably lose to Francis this time...

- Monday -

Gilbert hurried off to school with his friends to get in class just on time. Most eyes were fixated on the door, whispers filled with curiosity about the new student. He barely looked up as their homeroom teacher walked in with said new student. He glanced up and his eyes instantly fixated on the boy that entered the classroom. His eyes widened slightly as the boy stood still next to the teacher while facing the class. The teacher said something about him being from Russia and his English not being the best so we'd have to help him before letting him introduce himself. Gilbert had trouble looking away from the handsomely pale boy with a long scarf around his neck, his strong build, his tall body, but most of all his purple eyes. He gazed into them, easily getting captured in them as the boy scanned the room. Gil looked away as the boy noticed him, pretending to be completely uninterested. Finally the boy spoke and he could feel himself melt at the almost melodic tone that was carried by his thick yet beautiful Russian accent. "Privet, my name is Ivan Braginski. I hope we can all become good friends, da~?" He smiled softly at the entire class, obviously having starstruck them in mere moments, especially the girls.

The teacher assigned him to the only open seat in the classroom, next to Gilbert. "Privet." He repeated as he looked at Gilbert, who glanced back, trying to seem the only one not affected by this man's charms. "Hi, I'm Gilbert." He mumbled quickly before focussing his eyes back on the clear summer sky. He heard Ivan chuckle before sitting down. 'The hell?' He wondered. Not too long much later he found himself looking over at the boy yet again, only pretending to pay attention as usual. Whenever Ivan's gaze would meet his he'd look away, finding anything more interesting than the male beside him.

Finally the bell rang and Gilbert yawned before getting up, draping his bag over his back. He was about to walk away to Francis and Antonio when Ivan called him. "Ja, vhat do you vant?" He said in an annoyed tone. "Do you mind if I eat with you? I don't really know my way yet." He said, still smiling softly. He could almost feel the eyes of some of his classmates on his back as he mumbled a quick "Sure..." Ivan nodded gratefully at him and followed him. He wondered where they were going but he saw before long that they were headed for the roof. He'd heard that he should stay away from there and he didn't want to make enemies with anyone so soon so he softly poked Gilbert. "Gilbert…? I heard from some people in class that it would be best if we don't go up there..." He said softly. "They say it's not safe." He wasn't just worried about himself, he could take care of a few thugs easily but didn't want the seemingly frail boy to get hurt either. Gilbert grinned widely as he kicked open the door. "Hey guys! Guess what I just heard~! Looks like the school thinks we're dangerous." He grinned as he was tackled by his two best friends. Ivan remained in the doorway but let out a small chuckle as he understood what happened and that Gil was deemed to be a dangerous person. 'yeah right.' He thought to himself before stepping up to them. "Who's your friend~?" Francis purred, glancing at the boy. "He's a transfer student and he asked if he could spend lunch with me, I didn't think you'd mind..." He already saw Francis step up to him and sighed. "And hands off, got it?" "Oui, oui~" Francis said quickly as he shook Ivan's hand. "Bonjour, my name is Francis. What's yours?" Ivan shook his hand with the same soft smile plastered on his face. "Privet, my name is Ivan." Antonio quickly joined into the conversation, leaving Gil all alone and no longer interesting as they admired as their new toy. Naturally Gilbert wouldn't allow such a thing, he didn't want Ivan to be influenced by them... Let alone touched! "I'm Antonio~!" The spaniard chimed with a smile. "Where are you from, Ivan?" He asked eagerly, his curiosity getting the best of him as usual. Ivan didn't seem to mind however as he calmly answered their questions.

The boys finally sat down on the floor after the 'interrogation' and enjoyed their lunch. They talked and laughed a lot and Ivan checked the time, telling them he had an appointment with his homeroom teacher. He thanked them for letting him eat with them and left. Gil's eyes were plastered on him almost the entire time, giving him a chance to study his features from up close. "Hey Gil!" He practically jumped up as his train of thoughts was interrupted. "Vhat?" He said quickly, looking at them. Antonio just giggled while Francis spoke. "Looks like you 'ave developed an interest for our Russian friend~" "Have not!" He countered quickly before focussing on his food, trying to ignore his friends' taunts.

The bell rang not too long after, saving Gil from the endless teasing. "Have fun~" Francis purred as he and Antonio went to their own class, leaving Gil to go to his own. He sighed as he slumped back to class, not bothering to greet Ivan. The other naturally noticed. "Is something wrong?" He tilted his head slightly, making him look even cuter. Gil could swear he felt a slight tingle in his stomach before looking away. "It's nothing…"

As the day finally came to an end, he and Ivan left the building turning to the same side. Gil looked up at him. "You live 'round here?" He asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. Ivan smiled at him with a nod. "Da, I moved here a week ago." Gilbert blinked. "So that was you?" "Da~" After a few minutes they reached the street they lived in. "Well, zhis ist mein stop... See you later." He said, a small smile on his face before leaving the Russian to walk only a mere few houses further.

The week passed quickly and Gil dreaded the weekend for the first time. He'd be forced to go over to Francis and hold that stupid bet with him... The saturday also passed much too soon as he hopped out the window, off to Francis' place. It wasn't as far off as Antonio's and he reached it a lot sooner than he'd wished. He climbed in though the usual window and found the room to be dark. He blinked in surprise, what was going on? Suddenly he was tackled and pushed on his back on the floor. "W-What?! Get off me!" He struggled but his hands were pinned above his head, making sure he couldn't escape. When he felt a hand starting to venture under his shirt he started kicking. "Francis du arschloss! Let me go!" He heard a low chuckle near his ear when the light was being turned on at last. He sighed in relief while Francis pouted. "Oh come on, the fun was about to start..." He said to Antonio who had sneaked in without either of them noticing. "Calm down Francis, you know he'll lose anyway." That seemed to cheer him up in no time as he got up, helping Gil up as well, an odd grin plastered onto his face as he leaned in. "I'll get you later~" He whispered in Gil's ear seductively before walking off to get some typical french snacks. The evening also passed quickly and he tried to ignore Francis' words which came back into his mind whenever Francis was within five inches of him. He'd successfully managed to avoid the other male the entire evening but the clock showed 11PM much too soon to his tastes as the drinking game started. The bet was that if Gil lost, he'd have to do what Francis wanted and visa versa. The drinking game would consist out of strip poker and a shot of alcohol at every lost piece of clothing.

After half an hour Francis nearly had all of his clothes still on as Gil was left drunk and in his underwear. He lost the next round as Francis grinned. "You've lost mon cher~ You can keep zhat on... For now~" He purred as he got up. Antonio giggled. "Don't push him too far." He said calmly before waving them farewell and leaving them to what the night would offer.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it~ ^^ I'm glad my chapters have finally gained in length in contrast to Mirror Image ^^" Again, please review~ I'd love to hear what you al think and I might even get inspired~ ;) **

**-AsunaKiritoYuiLove (or Kitty for short ^^)**

***Edit* Aiyaa, I didn't know I left that many typo's in but it's all fixed up now~ ^^**


	2. A Bet, A Saviour

**A/N: Sorry that this took forever but I got so busy with personal stuff, school and writers block that I just couldn't continue... ^^" But at least here it finally is. Please review and lemme know what y'all think ^^**

**-Kitty**

* * *

Francis closed the window after Antonio had left, making sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He wouldn't go as far as Antonio and he had gone in the last few months but he'd still have his fun. He knew Gil felt at least _something_ for their Russian friend, Ivan, which he could use to his advantage.

He pulled Gilbert up but only to pull him along and push him down on the bed, his wrists held above his head by Francis' hand. Gilbert struggled a bit but the alcohol had his mind in a daze, not quite letting him grasp the situation. "Let's 'ave some fun now, oui~?" Francis purred awfully close to his ear before licking Gil's ear shell, sending a shiver down his spine. "S-Stop it…" Francis chuckled a bit and let his hand trail over Gil's naked chest. "I don't think I will~ You 'ave to do what I tell you, remember mon chèr~?" The amusement was practically seeping off his voice as he spoke.

His hand stopped at one of Gil's nipples as his thumb started playing with it. "No… Stop it…" The haze of the alcohol was slowly leaving his mind as Francis touched him. He managed to get some more strength in his arms and legs, just enough to put up a bit of a fight but with Francis all over him, that was quite difficult. "Oh come on, I know you enjoy it~" He loved playing around like this, just the reactions were absolutely worth it. "I. Do. Not!" Gil glared at Francis and put the remainder of his strength into getting loose. Though he managed to get on of his hands free to slap Francis in the face, with the other's weight on top of him he was easily stopped, earning no more than a chuckle for his efforts. "Verdammt…" He mumbled more to himself than the other as he felt his strength fade again.

He let his limbs relax and closed his eyes, he just wasn't strong enough to fight him like this... "Quoi? Giving up already?" Francis grinned as he leaned down and started sucking on Gil's other nipple. Gil bit his lip, trying to hold up the last possible resistance he had: not making a sound. He would not enjoy this, nor would he show Francis that he was having any luck with him.

Francis frowned slightly as he received no reaction but easily saw into Gil's little game. "You won't be able to stay quiet for long mon chèr, you might as well give in now~" "Nein." He said quickly before clenching his mouth shut again. He would not give in to this, he refused to. He would not let his pride be broken so easily.

Francis smirked, accepting the challenge as he kept on playing with Gilbert's nipples. He softly bit down on one, twisting it with his teeth. Gil tried to force back a groan but Francis would not give him too much time to keep his silence. He already moved up and licked Gil's ear shell again, sending another shiver down his spine. Gil whimpered barely audibly as he closed his eyes. "I swear I'll make du pay for zhis, Francis." He said, anger recoiling in his voice as his thoughts drifted off to Ivan again. He knew Francis was no rapist but the other still liked to play around, that much was obvious. Gilbert however, didn't intend on giving himself away like that. The thought of Ivan, his face, his smile, his build, everything about the russian transfer student made him want to fight back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and a faint call of "Hello?" Gil's eyes widened at the immediate recognition of the person at the door but Francis didn't know as he got up, grumbling softly. "Who zhe 'ell in zheir right minds comes knocking at zhis hour?!" As Francis went to check on whoever it was, Gil quickly got his clothes together and put on his pants just on time to see an annoyed Francis walking back into the living room accompanied by Ivan.

Gil blushed slightly and hurried to put on his shirt. "Privet Gilbert." Ivan said in his usual cheerful voice, though Gil had the feeling there was something more to the Russian's tone. "H-Hi…" "So, what did you want?" Francis said, getting more and more annoyed by the minute, yet again had his fun been interrupted. "I was just curious where Gilbert had snuck out to so I came to find him." The other said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to stalk another. Gil looked up in surprise. "Was? You came to find me? Why?" It made no sense to him, why would Ivan concern himself with someone like Gil?

"You didn't come back after a while so I got worried." He said calmly, most of his attention being on Francis who wasn't being so friendly anymore. " 'E's with moi so you 'ave nothing to worry about. You can go 'ome now." Ivan shook his head. "Nyet, I don't think so." Francis looked up. "Quoi?" He frowned, not quite used to being denied anything so directly thanks to his charms. "I don't agree with you." The other said calmly. "I checked before knocking, he's not safe here."

Gil was surprised with the concern Ivan had for him but the situation seemed to be getting a bit risky… "I-It's fine, you don't have to worry… I… can take care of myself." "Nyet." The directness with which Ivan had answered him came as a surprise. "It didn't look that way, I'm not letting you stay here."

"I don't have anywhere to go… Luddy doesn't expect me back and is probably busy with Feliciano…" He said softly, knowing he had no choice but to stay with Francis. "Then you will come with me." He stood up as if matters were settled. "W-Was?! But I can't just…" He looked at Ivan in surprise and slight shock. No one had ever stuck up for him that much with the exception of his best friends, but even so… "Da, you can. Or do you actually want to be raped by him?" Ivan shot him a cold glance in accordance to his question.

Gil was frozen for a moment, he didn't expect such directness at all, he really wasn't used to it. "O-Of course not, but…" Ivan's shoulders seemed to relax as he grabbed Gilbert's wrist and dragged him along. "Then we go now. Good night, Francia." Before Gil could protest any further they were out the door and heading for Ivan's house.

"We're lucky my sestra's not home or we'd both have a problem." He said after a while, his voice was calm but with relief. "What do you mean?" Ivan's muscles tensed again through his thin shirt. "She's… Natalia can be… Very possessive. She likes me a bit too much…" Gilbert nodded though he didn't really understand why they'd have a problem if she were home.

Gil's mind was running at high speed. This was the first time he'd ever been at Ivan's place and he was actually going to sleep over! Hell, where was he going to sleep? He didn't have anything with him and he couldn't just walk in on Ludwig and Feliciano... As his mind went over some very unprobable (and some of them dirty) scenario's his face flushed a slight tinge of red. He was glad the darkness made the small blush invisible, he didn't want to tell Ivan he liked him yet. He wasn't ready.

They climbed into the house through a large window at the back, about the same size as the one in their own living room. "Welcome." Ivan said with a small smile on his face as he helped Gil inside, though he didn't need to. "Thanks for letting me stay here..." He didn't really know how to react to the entire offer and he hadn't quite expected it either but he was grateful and there was no point in leaving either, where could he go? "It's no problem. Don't worry about it, da?" Gilbert nodded and walked in further, looking at the inside of the house a bit closer.

The walls were a light cream colour and most of the furniture was made of oak. The ensemble was quite nice and it looked comfortable and simple. He didn't spot a tv, though he saw a old radio on a shelf. The massive lack of modern utilities was weird, but everyone has their own tastes so he didn't mind it much. He was starting to wonder where he'd be sleeping when Ivan beckoned him upstairs. They passed three bedrooms and a bathroom before stopping at the last room at the end of the hall, Ivan's.

When he looked around he saw that the second bedroom had a much darker colour, reddish almost. A shudder went though him when he realised the colour reminded him of blood. Ivan noticed Gil's gaze and muttered a quick. "That's Natalia's room..." Before taking Gil's wrist and pulling him along. The other two rooms belonged to his parents and his older sister.

Ivan's room shared the simplicity of the rest of the house but he'd clearly personalised it. There were some gory posters on the wall and it had a large bed, a computer on an oak desk, a tv and a gamecube. Gil smiled, the room resembled his, though it wasn't as clean and ordered as Ivan's. "Do you like it?" Ivan asked to his surprise. "Ja, it's a really nice room." He smiled at Ivan. "Good, you'll stay here tonight." Gil froze. "Was? But zhen where will du sleep?" "Here of course." And with that Ivan stepped out of the room to go take a shower.

Gil was baffled and sat down on the side of the bed. Sleeping in the same bed? Sure, it was big enough, but still... If he didn't have a crush on Ivan it wouldn't even be such a problem... Ivan came back about ten minutes later, wearing only his boxers and being ready for bed. "There's a fresh towel if you want to take a shower too." He smiled that sweet smile again and Gil found himself nodding and smiling back at him, his eyes slowly and intently scanning Ivan's smooth and pale skin. Dayum, he looked even better that what Gil had imagined. He got upquickly and hurried into the bathroom, taking a cold shower for a minute or two to clear his mind before turning up the heat.

When he walked back into Ivan's room he saw the other already in bed, his head propped up against his arm and gazing Gil up and down as he'd done before himself. He blushed slightly and dropped his clothes next to Ivan's before sliding into the bed beside him. He turned his back to his host and tried to doze off. He froze and gasped as he felt a fairly cold arm wrap around his waist. Even though he tried not to move, he was slowly dragged towards Ivan. He whimpered softly as Ivan's cold body came in contact with his warm back, sending a shiver of cold down his spine. "You don't like this?" Ivan whispered in his ear softly. "N-No, that's- Y-You're cold..." He could have slapped himself right then and there for not pushing Ivan away, complaining to the fact that they were both men, but he could feel Ivan's strong abs against his back and the rythm in which Ivan's chest went up and down and he knew he didn't want to move a single inch away.

"You like me, da?" Ivan whispered, his breath ticking Gil's earshell. "W-Was?! H-How did you-" He cut himself off, almost cursing aloud for unconciously admitting. He'd told himself to keep his feelings to himself steadily and here Ivan was getting the truth out of him with no effort at all. "I thought so." Ivan smiled at Gil's hair and snuggled him, pulling him closer and digging his nose in Gil's silver locks.

Gil tried to supress another shiver but ended up failing, earning a chuckle from Ivan. "You like me that much?" Ivan didn't wait for an answer and started trailing his cold fingers over Gil's chest, warming himself up in the process. Gil tensed instantly and barely dared to breathe, what the hell was going on?

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, da~?" Ivan whispered, again sending hot breath into Gil's ear and making him shiver. He brushed a finger over one of Gil's hardening nipples, making Gilbert gasp. "C-Cold..."


	3. From Friend To Lover

Ivan raised a brow, he wasn't too sure if Gil would accept him. "Do you want me?" He asked softly, stopping all movement until Gilbert responded. After a while he did, his face reddening in the process. Ivan chuckled at the sight. "W-Well, ja… but I…" He smiled brightly at the other's words and resumed play with Gilbert's nipples, twisting them softly between his fingers. "Then you don't need to worry about anything. Ya tebya lyublyu." (I love you.) He heard a small gasp coming from the other before hearing a soft whispering. "Ich liebe dich auch."

Ivan tilted his head and placed soft kisses in Gibert's neck before sucking, making dark red love bites. Gilbert moaned cutely and it didn't take him long to want more of the smaller German boy, turning him on his back and hovering over him like a predator. "I won't let anyone else touch you. You're mine." He whispered in Gil's ear, just before softly biting on his ear shell, licking it afterwards.

Gil wrapped his arms around Ivan, soft moans easily escaping his lips. He'd never imagined to go this far in such a short time, after all, he just barely confessed to him... All those thoughts vanished to the background when Ivan let a hand slide down his chest and belly to his "vital regions" as he often liked to call it. He gasped as Ivan took hold of his member and slowly started pumping it. "H-Hah..."

Gil threw his head back, missing Ivan's wide grin as he opened the drawer in the nightstand and got out a tube. He put some of the slick liquid on his hands and started pumping himself, coating his member before placing himself at Gil's entrance. "Are you ready?" He whispered. If Gilbert didn't want it, then he wouldn't do it.

He nodded slowly, holding on to Ivan a bit tighter. "J-Ja, fuck me Ivan." His eyes fluttered close as Ivan pushed in. He didn't rush but when he was completely sheathed inside Gil he moaned softly. "So tight~ You're a virgin, aren't you?" He smiled and almost pulled out, just to slam right back into Gilbert. "A-Ah!" He gasped and screamed as Ivan pushed into him a bit too roughly. "J-Ja... Und zhat hurts dammit!" He was a bit breathless and tried to adjust to the sudden and large intrusion inside of him.

"Prosti..." (I'm sorry.) He waited until Gil managed to adjust a bit better and he started moving again. When he noticed Gilbert was still in a bit of discomfort he started pumping his cock again, earning gasps and moans immediately. "It feels good, da~?" He asked mischievously. When Gil managed to mutter a small "J-ja..." He accelerated his pace again, thrusting into the boy until he found his prostate.

"AAH~!" Ivan smirked and continued hitting the spot that had made his lover moan out like that, enjoying the breathless gasps and moans that made Gil so absolutely adorable.

* * *

The next morning Gil awoke with a feeling of peace he'd never quite experienced, though it was accompanied by an uncomfortable throbbing in his ass. He grunted and shifted, placing himself further into Ivan's embrace. "You're awake." The other started calmly. "A-Ah, Ivan... Guten morgen..." Gilbert blushed slightly, finding he cuddled up even more into the warmth radiating from his lover's body. he shyly moved away but shivered as the fresh morning air blew over his naked body.

Ivan smiled and draped an arm over him, pulling him closer again. He whispered a soft good morning in Gilbert's ear before cuddling him tightly, enjoying his warmth as well. After a little while Gil allowed himself to relax in Ivan's embrace. He closed his eyes, slowly dozing off again until his phone started playing his favourite song "Mein Gott."

He groaned and sat up, grabbing his phone and answering. "Ja?" ... "Oh right, ja I'll be home soon. Stop worrying, I'm okay. No, I'm actually... I'll explain at home, see you!" He hung up quickly, looking at Ivan with a slightly sad expression. "That was mein bruder. He was wondering when I would get home..." He cuddled a bit more. "I don't want to go..." Ivan smiled, caressing he boy's silver locks. "It's okay, njet? You can just go home and we can meet up later." Gil looked away guiltily. "I can't... I haven't done mein homework yet und mein bruder is going to kill me when he finds out..."

Ivan shook his head playfully, grinning at Gilbert's words. "Hey, that's not funny!" He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms, blushing slightly. Ivan threw off the covers and got up, getting dressed, the smile never leaving his face. When they were both dressed and ready to get Gil home he stopped him, hugging the smaller boy. "Let's study together, da?"

Gil perked up instantly smiling brightly. Why hadn't he thought of that?! "That's a great Idea ivan! I'll go get mein stuff und eat breakfast, I'll be back soon." He grinned widely like a child who had just gotten his most wanted toy for christmas. "See you later!" He waved as he walked out the door, Taking extra long to get home to make it seem he came from Francis' place. Somehow he didn't want Luddy to know he'd been rescued.

He grabbed his keys and opened the door, he smiled at his brother and became suddenly aware of the few hidden hickies on his body together with the dull throbbing in his ass. Then again, Luddy seemed to be blushing about a certain drowsy italian on the couch as well so no matter. He sat down and enjoyed his breakfast, all was back to normal and better.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took me quite a while as well, though still less than the second chapter I guess... I hope I didn't disappoint anyone for y'all know what scene ;) No worries, there will be more ^^ If you've got any suggestions, ideas, comments, etc please review~ ^^ I always feel like writing more with awesome reviews :)**


End file.
